Der Letzte Bund
by swordhunt
Summary: Augenzeugenbericht eines einfachen Soldaten während des Krieges des letzten BündnissesDisclaimer: Alle Charaktere bis auf den Augenzeugen gehören Tolkien!
1. Chapter 1

Ich bin wie ein Schmetterling, den die Winde durch die Welt treiben. Mein Name ist einem Windhauch gleich.

Als ich ein junger Mann war, wurde ich eingezogen, teilzuhaben an den Kriegen, die Elben und Menschen gegen die Diener des Bösen führten. Selbst bin ich ein Sterblicher aus dem Volk der Rohirrim. Ich jedoch bin nicht mit der meinem Volk eigenen Gabe im Umgang mit Pferden gesegnet. Es ist mir noch nie gelungen, länger als fünf Minuten auf einem Pferderücken zu bleiben. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich als Fußsoldat an den Kriegen teilnahm.

Ich nahm an vielen Kriegen teil. Berichten will ich von jener Schlacht, in der sich Elben und Menschen zum letzten Mal zusammen fanden, Seite an Seite zu kämpfen.

Alles Leben auf dieser Welt ist in dieser Auseinandersetzung aktiv geworden. Zwerge rangen mit Zwergen, Menschen mit Menschen – für die Freiheit oder Sauron zu Willen.

Dichter Nebel nahm uns die Sicht, als wir mühsam die oberen Zonen des zerklüfteten Nebelgebirges erklommen. Feuchte Luft durchdrang selbst unsere Rüstungen, ließ uns frieren und schwitzen zugleich.

Männer gerieten ins Keuchen, je höhere Gebiete wir erreichten. An manchen Tagen hatte ich das Gefühl, wir würden uns keinen Schritt vorwärts bewegen. Elendil und Gil-galad führten unseren Zug über die Berge an; so lang war er, dass wir während des ganzen Marsches keinen von ihnen zu Gesicht bekamen. Mit jedem Tag fiel uns das Gehen schwerer. Die Soldaten fingen an zu murren – wir spürten sehr bald jeden Stein unter unseren Füssen. Doch es gab keinen Halt, keine Rast.

Wo hätten wir auch ruhen sollen? Die Wege waren so schmal, so gewunden, dass manchmal gerade noch die Reiter Platz hatten, welche die Talseite sicherten. Immer wieder scheuten ihre Tiere vor dem Abgrund zurück.

Ich vermag nicht mehr zu sagen, wie lange wir marschierten. Die stets präsente Nebelwand nahm uns eine Aussicht, die für die Strapazen hätte entschädigen können.

Wieder und wieder geriet die Karawane ins Stocken, wenn ein Soldat unter seiner Last zusammen brach. Von ihrer Erschöpfung befreit und wieder auf die Beine gebracht wurden sie meist von einem Elben, da wir Menschen genug mit uns selbst zu kämpfen hatten, um noch füreinander da sein zu können.

Zuweilen durchdrang der Schrei von einem von Manwes Adlern die Luft, oder Krähen belästigten uns und nahmen von unseren Vorräten.

Nie wussten wir, was hinter der nächsten Biegung auf uns lauerte, und doch sah bald jede Windung für mich gleich aus, da ich irgendwann nur noch meine Füsse wahrnahm, wie sie sich fast automatisch weiterbewegten.

Abgesehen von den erst gelegentlichen und dann immer häufigeren Zusammenbrüchen meiner Kameraden verlief die Durchquerung des Nebelgebirges ereignislos. Und das war gut so. Die Überquerung zehrte bereits genug an unseren Kräften, die wir für den eigentlichen Kampf noch brauchen würden.

Besonders der Abstieg machte uns zu schaffen. Das Gewicht der Rüstungen drückte auf uns herab, meine Kniegelenke schmerzten unter dem Druck. Stunde um Stunde zog er sich hin, und ich dankte den Göttern, als wir die Nebelzone hinter uns gelassen hatten.

Endlich wurde der Weg unter unseren Füssen breiter, endlich erhaschten wir durch die Bäume, deren würziger Duft meinen Geist und Körper wieder belebte, einen Blick auf die steinige, weite Ebene der Dagorlad. Ich sehnte mich schon danach, wieder ebenen Boden unter den Füssen zu haben – sofern man eine mit Steinen übersäte Fläche „eben" nennen kann.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil-galad und Elendil sammelten ihre Truppe am Fuße des Gebirges, nachdem wir den Talgrund erreicht hatten. Die Männer halfen sich gegenseitig aus ihren Rüstungen und teilten das Wasser untereinander, das aufgefangen hatte, wer immer ein Schöpfgefäß besaß, aus den vielen Bächen, die das Nebelgebirge herabströmten.

Zum ersten Mal kam ich dazu, mir die Gesichter meiner Kameraden genauer anzusehen. Unter den Elben waren die Dunkelhaarigen von Lindon und Imladris, auch die Tawarwaith und die Galadhrim. Bald nach unserer Ankunft stießen die Zwerge aus dem Reich Moria hinzu, ihre Äxte schimmernd im gnadenlosen Licht der Sonne, die langen Bärte geflochten.

Die Bannerträger hatten ihre schwere Last in den Boden gerammt, und die Feldzeichen wehten im rauen Wind.

Wir hockten nebeneinander, sammelten unsere Kräfte, und das erschöpfte Schweigen, das sich über uns gelegt hatte, schuf ein Band zwischen uns.

Dann und wann gingen Kommandeure die Reihen ab, sprachen aufmunternde Worte, rüttelten unseren im Marsch verschliffenen Kampfgeist wach.

Ich blickte in den Himmel, als ein Schatten über uns glitt. Die Sonne stach mir in die Augen, dass sie tränten. Über uns kreiste ein Adler, wachsam in seinem Geist und majestätisch in seinem Flug. Die scharfen goldenen Augen blickten ungerührt auf uns hinab, suchten die Ebene ab.

Seine Anwesenheit schien die Pferde zu beruhigen. Hoffnung keimte in mir auf. Ein zweites Tier gesellte sich ihm hinzu, und dann noch einer und noch einer. Ihre gewaltigen Flügel schirmten uns von der grellen Sonne ab.

Die Tiere nahmen mich so gefangen, dass ich nicht gleich bemerkte, dass ein Schatten auf mich gefallen war. Erschrocken blickte ich auf, als ich die Spitze eines blanken Schwertes zu meinen Füssen registrierte. Vor mir stand ein Mann von weit über einem Fuss, schlank und kraftvoll. Sehnige Finger hielten den Knauf eines schlichten, mit einer eleganten Inschrift versehenen Schwertes umfasst. Sein schmales Gesicht ließ mehr noch als sein wehendes dunkles Haar die Verwandtschaft zu den Elben erkennen. Die grauen Augen blickten kühl und durchdringend, ohne unfreundlich zu sein. Er überreichte mir eine hölzerne Schale, die er in der freien Hand hielt: „Trinkt. Ihr seid tapfer marschiert." Sein Blick fiel auf mein leicht verkrüppeltes Bein. Verlegen senkte ich den Blick: „Ich habe nicht mehr getan als meine Kameraden." „Ihr bescheidet euch. Nennt mir euren Namen." „Eorl." „Ein alter Name," stellte der Mann fest, „Mich nennt man Anarion." Des Königs Sohn. Er musste den Schrecken in meinen Augen bemerkt und darin gelesen haben, was mir durch den Kopf gegangen war: „Nur von Geburt bin ich höher gestellt als ihr, von Blut und Gesinnung seid ihr mir gleich. Ich wünsche euch ein langes Leben." Hoheitsvoll nickte er mir zu und entfernte sich. Mein Herz klopfte, stolz und angstvoll zugleich.

Einige Zeit später beobachtete ich, dass er einem Soldaten mit zerfurchtem Gesicht und einem Arm Wasser anbot, wie er es auch mir angeboten hatte. Sein Schwert hatte er dem alten Mann in die Hand gelegt, der es ehrfurchtsvoll befühlte. Sein Ring wies ihn als einen Schmied aus.

Die Elben hatten sich ein wenig abgesondert. Durch ihre hochgewachsene Gestalt und die schmalen Gesichter mit den auffallenden Augen, klar und leuchtend waren sie nicht zu übersehen.

Selten und nur für kurze Zeit gesellten sich Menschen zu ihnen, als fühlten sie sich von ihnen magisch angezogen, ohne sich diesen Wesen für würdig zu halten.

Ich versuchte, meinen Geist von der Umgebung abzuschotten und ein wenig zu ruhen, denn am morgigen Krieg würde die bislang größte aller Schlachten beginnen.


	3. Chapter 3

Als mich die Sonne weckte, lag eine vibrierende Stimmung in der Luft – Angst vermischt mit Kampfeslust und erregter Erwartung. Die Sonne stand noch in flacher Bahn am Horizont, der Boden war kühl, und mein Atem kondensierte in der kühlen Luft. Im fahlen Licht erblickte ich am kaum erkennbaren Horizont den kegelförmigen Umriss des rotflammenden Berges von Mordor. Der Wind trug seinen Schwefelgeruch bis zu uns und ließ die Herzen klopfen.

Wir aßen und tranken, was uns an Nahrung geblieben war, klopften aneinander wortlos auf die Schultern und halfen uns, die Rüstungen anzulegen. Als wir standen, ein jeder in Reih und Glied, erschienen unsere Befehlshaber zu Pferde vor uns:

Gil-galad in mit Silber überzogener Rüstung, welche mit Sternen bemalt war, doch unbehelmt. Elendil der Lange neben ihm, sein Rüstzeug mit einem weißen Baum unter sieben Sternen auf schwarzem Grund versehen.

Eelendil flankierten seine Söhne, Isildur und Anarion, die eine schlichtere Version der Rüstung ihres Vaters trugen. An Gil-galads Seite saß Elrond, sein Herold, dessen Augen mehr in die Ferne denn auf uns gerichtet waren.

Die Adler standen einem lebenden Wappen gleich mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen reglos über uns in der Luft. Hier und da erklang ein Räuspern.

„Männer, heute reiten wir. Lasst uns reiten zum Verderben dessen, der uns die Freiheit nimmt. Reitet und kämpft mit eurer Seele, denn tut ihr es nicht, nimmt sie euch der dunkle Fürst!" eröffnete Gil-galad die Rede.

Er nickte Elendil zu, der das Wort aufnahm: „Männer, eure Tapferkeit, euer Geschick ist heute das Geschick dieser Welt. Lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht an Sauron fällt. Lasst uns kämpfen, lasst eure Schwerter sprechen!"

Wir schwiegen, gefangen genommen von den Worten und umklammert von dem Wissen, dass viele nicht zurückkehren würden.

„Wir nehmen Saurons Armee von zwei Seiten in mehreren Wellen in die Zange. Zuerst die Bogenschützen, anschließend die Reiter, und schließlich die Fußsoldaten. Die linke Flanke steht unter meinem Kommando, die rechte unter Isildurs, sollten unsere Heerführer zu Tode kommen," ergriff Elrond das Wort. Er zog sein Schwert, das im Licht der höher gestiegenen Sonne aufleuchtete.

Ein Mann trat vor, er hielt ein reich verziertes Horn in den Händen. Elendil nickte ihm zu, und er blies; ein langgezogener Ton erfüllte die Luft, der von Entschlossenheit und Trauer zugleich kündete. Als er verklungen war, befahl Elendil: „Reitet, Männer, reitet zum Angriff!"

Wir setzten uns in Bewegung, eine geschlossene Front mit glänzenden Schwertern und geschliffenen Äxten, Mut und Furcht im Herzen. Die Adler begleiteten unseren Marsch, und auch Wölfe trabten zu unseren Flanken. Mehr und mehr Getier schloß sich uns an, und mit den Tieren kamen die Ents, deren grollende Stimmen zunächst Unbehagen und dann das Gefühl von Sicherheit unter uns verbreiteten.


	4. Chapter 4

Zunächst lag eine Stille über der Ebene, als sei alles Leben in der Welt verloschen, und das Bewußtsein, das alles Leben verlöschen würde, sollte Sauron uns schlagen, ließ mich frösteln. Je weiter wir jedoch auf sie vordrangen, desto deutlicher wurde, was sich von ihrem anderen Ende auf uns zu bewegte.

Dumpfer Trommelschlag und ein Stampfen, das den Boden zu unseren Füssen erbeben ließ, kündete von den Dingen, die da kamen. Schneller als mir lieb war, gelang es mir, Einzelheiten voneinander zu trennen.

Tiere, größer als ein Haus, mit langem Rüssel und einem Haus auf ihrem Rücken. Adler über den Köpfen unserer Gegner. Und ein fürchterlicher Gestank, Schwefel und Verwesung zugleich, der uns den Atem nahm, je näher die Front des Gegners rückte.

Menschen und Orks Seite an Seite, auch Zwerge anderer Reiche auf Saurons Seite. Jedoch keine Elben.

In hundert Metern Entfernung voneinander kamen beide Mauern zum stehen. Orks stampften im Rhythmus dunkler Trommeln, streckten uns drohend ihre buntgemischten, teilweise verrosteten Waffen entgegen. Einer von ihnen, offenbar der Befehlshaber, gebot ihnen Einhalt. Sein Gesicht war eine einzige, zusammengeflickte Wulst.

Gil-galad und Elendil saßen zu beiden Seiten ihrer Truppe, beobachteten die Gegner mit wachsamer, doch gefasster Ruhe.

Elrond ritt die Reihe der Bogenschützen ab und kehrte dann an Gil-galads Seite zurück.

Nervös scharrten die Pferde mit den Hufen.

Die Männer besprachen sich kurz.

Dann, beinah zeitgleich, gaben der Ork und Gil-galad das Zeichen zum Angriff. Die meist elbischen Schützen ließen Pfeile regnen in einer Zahl, wie ich sie seitdem nicht wieder gesehen habe.

Der Himmel war dunkel von Pfeilen, die Sonne hinter einem tödlichen Regen verschwunden. Die Orks hielt das nicht auf. Sie griffen von allen Seiten an, und bald lag der süßliche, schwere Geruch von Blut in der Luft. Unter ihren Hieben lagen die Schützen bald darnieder, und Gil-galad ließ die nächste Angriffswelle auf den Feind los.

Von beiden Seiten stürmten Reiter mit gesenkten Waffen aufeinander los, und die Luft war erfüllt vom Klirren von Metall, das aufeinander traf. Waffen barsten, Pferde stürzten zu Boden, strauchelten an Steinen oder fielen unter den Waffen in ihren Körpern. Grauenhafte Schreie erklangen, als wieder und wieder Reiter unter ihren stürzenden Pferden begraben wurden.

Unter denen, die fielen, waren alsbald auch Gil-galad, Elendil und sein Sohn Anarion. Auch die Könige und Fürsten der Elben kamen zu Tode, was sich alsbald in der Verwirrung zeigte, die sich unter uns breit machte, da wir niemandes Feldzeichen mehr sahen, das uns im Kampf führen konnte und niemand mehr da war, der Befehle gab.

Elrond schließlich erkannte die Situation und handelte, in dem er den Befehl übernahm und Isildur bat, selbiges für seine Flanke zu tun.

Zumindest habe ich mir später erklärt, dass es sich so zugetragen haben musste, nachdem die glänzenden, ungewöhnlichen Rüstungen unserer Könige im Kampfgetümel verloren gegangen waren und sich dennoch wieder eine Front formierte.

Der Leser möge mir verzeihen, dass ich nicht genauer auf die Details der Kämpfe eingehe; die Erinnerung daran schmerzt zu sehr.

Und dann war der Kampf an uns, den Fußsoldaten.


	5. Chapter 5

Dann setzte unser Sturm auf die Gegner ein. Ich zog mein Schwert und rannte, soweit mein verkümmertes Bein das zuließ, nach vorn. Mein Blick galt nur noch den anstürmenden Orks und Ostlingen, mein einziger Gedanke dem eigenen Überleben. Darum geht es letztendlich doch für uns alle, nicht wahr?

Wer in den Krieg zieht, redet von Ruhm, Ehre und Licht – von all dem Guten, dass er getan hat. Ich für meinen Teil wollte nur töten, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden.

Neben mir tauchte das Gesicht eines Orks aus dem aufgewirbelten Staub auf. Der Geruch hatte mich gewarnt, auf seine Anwesenheit vorbereitet. Ich drehte mich um die eigene Achse und hieb ihm das Schwert ins Gesicht. Er brüllte, mehr vor Zorn denn aus Schmerz, und trieb mir seine Axt entgegen. So lahm mein Bein ist, so beweglich ist mein Oberkörper, und ich bog mich unter seinem Hieb nach unten weg. Während er noch verblüfft auf mich starrte, trennte ihm ein Schlag meines Schwertes das Bein ab. Grünliches Blut ergoss sich auf den Boden und erfüllte die Luft mit einem süßlich-sauren Geruch. Doch er stürzte nicht, sondern hieb mit seiner rostigen Axt erneut auf mich ein. Und erwischte mich. Scharf sog ich Luft ein, mehr im Schock als wegen des Schmerzes. Zunächst spürte ich nicht einmal Schmerz, dazu war die Wunde zu tief.

Von der anderen Seite griff mich ein Ostling an. Ich war so sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich ihn erst im letzten Moment bemerkte. Ich glaubte, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen – zur Verteidigung war es zu spät.

Dann zerriss ein schrilles Wiehern die Luft, und hinter dem Ostling stieg ein Pferd in die Höhe. Den Reiter vermochte ich in der staubgeschwängerten, vom grellen Sonnenlicht verzerrten Luft nicht zu erkennen. Der Reiter erteilte seinem Roß einen scharfen Befehl, und es ging auf den Ostling nieder, stampfte ihn einfach in den Boden. Ihm blieb nicht einmal Zeit, sein Schwert zu heben oder zu schreien.

Der Ork hielt inne, nur wenige Sekunden, doch zu lang, um sich noch zu retten.

Der Reiter trieb sein Tier erbarmungslos auf ihn zu und ritt ihn nieder. Dann verschwand er im Staub, ohne mir auch nur die Gelegenheit für eine Geste des Dankes zu geben.

Meine Wunde hatte zu bluten begonnen, doch ich versuchte das Brennen zu ignorieren, so gut es eben ging. Letztendlich konnte ich mir auch nicht leisten, mich um sie zu kümmern, gleichgültig, wie sehr sie schmerzte. Jetzt spürte ich den Schmerz.

Der mir die Wunde zugefügt hatte, war tot, und so widmete ich mich dem nächsten Gegner. Diesmal wartete ich nicht darauf, dass ich angegriffen wurde, sondern knöpfte mir einfach den nächstbesten Ostling vor – es traf den Ostling vor allem, weil ich wütend darüber war, dass er als Mensch mit Sauron und seinen Wesen gemeinsame Sache machte. Er kämpfte gerade mit einem anderen Menschen, drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ich hieb ihm den Kopf ab. Der Mensch – der Kleidung nach ein Dunedain – senkte kurz seine Waffe, nickte mir zu. Ich erwiderte seinen Gruß und kämpfte weiter (sofern man mein Vorgehen als „kämpfen" bezeichnen kann).

Mit einem Mal legte sich eine furchtbare Stille über die Ebene. Alle Kämpfer - Freund und Feind – hielten inne und senkten ihre Waffen.


	6. Chapter 6

Am anderen Ebene des Schlachtfeldes stand hochaufgerichtet eine Gestalt in schwerer Ganzkörperrüstung. Ihr übermannsgroßes, mit scharfkantigen Zacken versehenes Schwert schickte mir einen Schauer die Wirbelsäule hinunter. In ihrem Auftreten lag etwas gleichermaßen Schreckliches wie Majestätisches. Es war, als hielte die Welt den Atem an.

Der Vulkan im Rücken des Wesens spuckte in unregelmäßigen, jedoch immer häufigeren Abständen Feuer in den Himmel, das ein eigenständiges Leben zu besitzen schien. Schwefelgeruch erfüllte die Luft.

„Ich bin Sauron, und ihr werdet mir dienen," erklang seine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Das Grauen in den Augen der anderen, ihr hypnotisiert wirkender Blick ließ in mir den Verdacht aufkeimen, dass auch meine Schwertbrüder seinen Befehl vernahmen. Doch niemand rührte sich.

Elrond, der die Stelle des gefallenen Herrn von Lindon einnahm, hob seine Schwerthand, die Waffe gen Sauron gerichtet. „Nein," sagte er schlicht. Er sprach leise, doch seine klare Stimme drang in der seltsamen Stille bis zu jedem vor.

„Dient oder sterbt." Sauron trat vor, seine Waffe nun auf die Elben, die an vorderster Front standen, gerichtet. Mit einer Geste warf er sie nieder, ihre Rüstungen schlugen hart gegeneinander. Er stieg über sie hinweg, als lägen keine Personen, sondern Puppen zu seinen Füßen. Das ekelerregende Geräusch brechender Knochen untermalte die Grausamkeit seines Auftrittes noch.

Isildur, der seinen Vater und Bruder im Kampf verloren hatte, stürzte sich wutbrüllend auf den Dunklen Herrscher. Sauron näherte sich ihm und Elrond zielstrebig, ohne sich im mindesten an den Schmerzensschreien zu seinen Füssen zu stören. Elrond packte Isildur an der Brünne, versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten. Ohne Erfolg.

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich Sauron über mir aufragen sah, aus nächster Nähe, größer als jeder Mensch und Elbe. An einem Finger seiner erhobenen Hand glänzte in warmem Leuchten ein goldener Ring, schlicht und massiv. Der Ring war wunderschön, doch seine Schönheit barg etwas Unfassbares in sich, das Kälte in meinem Herzen erzeugte. Die Angst fiel von mir ab.

Isildur war reiner Zorn geworden, bar jeder Furcht. Sein Schwert sirrte durch die Luft und schnitt Saurons Finger von der Hand. Einen Augenblick stand Sauron nur da, dann fiel er in sich zusammen. Nur noch ein Häufchen Asche. Ein ziemlich großer Haufen, um genau zu sein.

Der Ring fiel klingend zu Boden, als sich der behandschuhte Finger in ihm auflöste. Das Schmuckstück schrumpfte und rollte in eine Felsspalte. Isildur bückte sich und suchte die Ritze ab, bis seine Finger das Kleinod ertastet hatten.

Elrond nahm seinen Kampfgefährten zur Seite und sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein. Schließlich wandte er sich an uns: „Wartet hier, Männer. Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen und werden in einigen Tagen zurück sein."

Dann stiegen die beiden Männer hintereinander den Orodruin hinauf, an dessen Fuß sich die Schlacht gegen Ende verlagert hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

So blieben wir zurück und versorgten unsere Wunden und die unserer Gefährten. Nicht alle konnten wir vor dem Tod bewahren. Das Schlachtfeld war übersät mit den Leibern Gefallener.

Wer nicht Verwundete versorgte oder selbst zu verwundet war, um sich nützlich machen zu können, richtete Scheiterhaufen für Massenverbrennungen auf. Da es auf der Dagorlad nur wenig und wenn, dann kümmerliches Holz gab, mussten wir die meisten liegen lassen. Der steinige Boden machte selbst eine schlichte Erdbestattung unmöglich.

Es zerschnitt mir das Herz, das wir nicht mehr für die Toten zu tun vermochten. Täglich wurden sie mehr. Die Männer wurden unzufrieden. Einige kehrten dem Feld des Grauens den Rücken – heim zu ihren Familien.

Andere blieben und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Spekulationen, was es für unsere Heerführer auf dem Vulkan zu erledigen gab. Der Berg hatte sich wieder beruhigt; nur dann und wann erinnerte ein leises Rumpeln aus seiner Tiefe dafür, dass wir seine Natur nicht vergaßen. Der Schwefelgeruch überdeckte gnädigerweise die Ausdünstungen verwesenden Fleisches. Nicht vollständig, doch immerhin soweit, dass wir den Gestank mit Mühe ertragen konnten.

Die Männer munkelten, über einer Spalte des Berges gäbe es eine lange Kammer, von welcher man direkt in die brodelnde Lava schauen könne. Wir mutmaßten, dass sich unsere Heerführer dorthin aufgemacht hatten, auch wenn uns der Sinn verborgen blieb. Umso wilder waren unsere Theorien. Am wildesten die, dass Elrond von Isildur verlangt habe – wie einige gehört haben wollten – den Ring dem Lavastrom zu übergeben. Diese spezielle Annahme sorgte unter uns zu einem Ausbruch von bitterer Heiterkeit. Warum so ein Goldstück wegwerfen, wenn Familien hungerten?

Schließlich kehrten der Elb und der Mensch zurück, erschöpft und aufgewühlt. Isildur trug den Ring am Finger, womit sich diese besondere Theorie erledigt hatte. Elrond wirkte aus unerfindlichem Grund niedergeschlagen. Wir hatten die Schlacht geschlagen, Sauron war vernichtet. Er hätte jubeln sollen.

Andererseits sind die Gedanken eines Elben für uns Menschen bekanntlich selten nachvollziehbar. Elrond hatte in der Schlacht klug und mutig gehandelt, er war ein ehrenvoller und umsichtiger Heerführer. Und ebenso Isildur.

Noch Jahre später sollten die Männer, die sie hatten kämpfen sehen, ihre Tapferkeit, doch ebenso das Geheimnis um den dunklen Berg besingen.

Nach dieser Schlacht trennten sich die Wege der Elben und Menschen aus Gründen, die mir nicht bekannt wurden.

Hier nun endet meine Geschichte, und ich hoffe, dass unsere Völker eines Tages wieder zusammen finden werden.


End file.
